The present invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly to a power supply structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a customarily used power supply structure includes a frame 10 and a circuit board 11, wherein the circuit board 11 is disposed in the frame 10. The circuit board 11 further includes several different devices in response to specifications of different power supplies, wherein a output terminal 12 is electrically connected with one end terminal of the circuit board 11 for outputting sources and signals. In virtue of the miniaturization of electrical devices day by day, the power supply structure disposed in the electrical device has to be reduced in size. However, it is not easy to reduce the occupied space of the circuit board 11 because electrical devices disposed in the power supply are almost in a standard specification. Furthermore, the output terminal 12 is directly connected to the circuit board 11 and occupies more space of the circuit board 11. Hence, the available space of the circuit board 11 becomes narrower and smaller. The space for the original design and the layout of the circuit board can""t be used effectively and the entire effects either can""t be promoted.
To solve the problem, someone provides electrical devices and output terminals in a small-size specification corresponding to the above power supply of small size, but that will increase a lot of cost. Hence, how to fabricate electrical devices of the existing specification and the circuit board of the existing layout in the finite space without increasing the cost has become one of important targets about the development of the industry.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved power supply structure for overcoming the problems described above. The power supply structure according to the present invention can be changed for providing proper space for the layouts of several power supplies in different specifications.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a power supply structure to the above end.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a power supply structure for reducing the complexity of fabrication and the cost.
According to the present invention, a power supply structure comprises a first circuit board, a second circuit board horizontally disposed above the first circuit board, a first connecting part electrically connected between the first circuit board and the second circuit board for transmitting signals of the first circuit board and second circuit board, and a second connecting part electrically connected between the first circuit board and the second circuit board for transferring currents of the first circuit board and second circuit board.
Certainly, the first connecting part can be a connector.
Certainly, the second connecting part can be a conductive column.
Preferably, the conductive column is formed with a copper.
Preferably, the power supply structure further comprises an output terminal disposed below the second circuit board and electrically connected with the second circuit board for outputting the respective current.
Preferably, the power supply structure further comprises a third circuit board horizontally disposed above the second circuit board.
Certainly, the third circuit board can be a control board.
Certainly, the control board can have an electrical device with relatively a high heating power.
Preferably, the control board further comprises a heat sink.
Preferably, the power supply structure further comprises a third connecting part electrically connected between the first circuit board and the third circuit board.
Preferably, the third connecting part is a conductive column for conducting currents of the first circuit board and the third circuit board.
Preferably, the third connecting part is a signal connector for conducting signals of the first circuit board and third circuit board.
Preferably, the power supply structure further comprises a fourth connecting part electrically connected between the second circuit board and the third circuit board.
Certainly, the fourth connecting part can be a conductive column for conducting currents of the second circuit board and the third circuit board.
Certainly, the fourth connecting part can be a signal connector for transmitting signals of the second circuit board and the third circuit board.
Preferably, the third circuit board is disposed above the second circuit board via an upholder.
Now the foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the drawings, wherein: